Talk:Jake-Katie Relationship/@comment-4109358-20130917214417
So someone requested that I write about why I love Jatie so much and I'm just gonna copy and paste something I wrote about them forever ago onto here~ I'm guessing you've all wanted me to do this at some point even though I've never been asked to do it. I think it's time for an essay about why I love Jatie so much. It all started way back before Season 11 started. I saw that pic of Jake, Katie, and Imogen and thought to myself; "Hmm, Jake and Katie would be really cute together." But the problem was, Jake was going to be involved with Clare, so this probably won't ever happen. But then, in Should've Said No, Katie and Jake go to Movie Night together, and they looked really fucking cute. But, at the time, I was trying to see how Cake would play out, so I was hoping Jake would ditch Katie for Clare, which he did, and I was satisfied. (Bless me lord for I have sinned) After that, I pretty much forgot about Jatie, until the scissor-lift incident while Katie was high on Oxy. When that scene concluded, I was pretty much on board with Jatie again. What I really liked about that scene was Jake didn't judge Katie for not acting like herself and even though he was confused by the whole situation, he pretty much let it slide. Then comes Season 12. As soon as I saw them kiss in that first MuchMusic promo, I nearly had a seizure. This silly little crackship I thought would never happen in a million years is finally becoming a reality. That literally NEVER happens. After Katie returns from rehab, gets dumped by Drew, has sex with Drew, gets dumped by him once again because he chose Bianca, who she despises more than anything, her world just becomes dark. Then, Katie's dear friend, Marisol decides to help her by having a sleepover and inviting Mo and Jake. After Mo and Marisol went off to go have sexy time, Katie spontaneously kisses Katie and then bursts into tears. She pretty much tells Jake what she's been going through and he helps her by taking her to egg Drew's house. But then, she sees Bianca's car there and decides to get that instead. Jake is ok with it until it gets to a point where she's beginning to destory Bianca's car. Now, Jake doesn't seem to have a solid relationship with Katie, but I know he didn't approve of what Drew did to her and really wanted to help her escape this dark place in her life. Even though egging Bianca's car was a bit too extreme, but very understandable, Katie needed to get her anger out in some way, and if it wasn't for Jake, there would've probably been a funeral for Drew and/or Bianca. A few episodes down the road, and the two have detention. For some unknown reason, Katie acted very snarky towards Jake. But very quickly, they both take an interest in the environment and decide to start a rooftop garden. When they explore the roof, Katie trips and falls in Jake's arms, looks him in the eyes and realizes that she has feelings for him. As more episodes pass by, they both seem to enjoy themselves while working on this project. But, Katie is fed up with Jake not confessing his feelings for her and Dallas is added to the equation. Katie is conflicted because Dallas makes it obvious that he's into her, but on the other hand, Jake seems like he's into her as well, but hides his feelings. As soon as Jake sees Katie with Dallas, he more than likely died inside. He then admits to himself that he really likes Katie, and goes to the hockey and gets his girl. They even get on the kiss cam! But when Dallas sees them, he dies inside. But, Katie knows Jake is the one for her. After that, there really isn't anything too significant occuring in their relationship for a little while. They both help Clare with her article about the garden getting destroyed and seem to really enjoy themselves while watching Game of Thrones. But all turns to shit when they go to Vegas. First off, I do not approve of Katie getting involved with Daren like that, but you can understand why she did it; she's been dreaming of going to Stanford for a long time, way before Jake came into the picture, but, she couldn't afford to go. She blew all the money she had saved up for Stanford because of gambling. When something like that occurs, one will do pretty much anything to get the money back, even if it means being unfaithful to your boyfriend. Eventually, Jake found out, and he was fucking devistated and couldn't look at her or be anywhere near her. It was a pretty rough aftermath, but it was obvious the two still had feelings for each other. Jake decided not to Cam's vigil because he didn't want to throw Katie off. But he's the one that broke up with her? That's a strong hint that he was still in love with her. Katie felt horrible for what she did and wanted to make things right with Jake, but, Jake was still a mess over it. I do not condone Jake and Mo calling her a hoe and laughing about it, but it's understandable why they did it. What can you do? But, after the garden and greenhouse are blocked off because it's where Cam committed suicide, they were both very passionate about getting it to re-open. Jake manned up and went to a PTA meeting to assist Katie in re-opening the garden. The two of them, along with Marisol and Mo, decide to knock over the barriers together because Katie was passionate about this garden and cared about it so much she didn't care about what decision Simpson made, even though it was the decision she wanted. They both get in trouble for it and have to be in detention. They bond in detention and Jake even gives her a flyer for a job involving soccer, which is Katie's passion and something she adored before everything became dark. You can obviously tell they still have feelings for each other. Did you not see that sexy ass kiss at prom? They may not be back together right now, but I'm sure one day they'll reunite.